Tribrid life
by Vampirediaries30
Summary: Summary:Hope Mikealson is adopted as a baby when her mother dies. Her father Klaus Mikealson doesn't know he has a daughter, till Hope shows up on his doorway one day in New Orleans when she is 12 hunting for Esther's grimlore. (Hope is much more powerful than Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Hope Mikealson is adopted as a baby when her mother dies. Her father Klaus Mikealson doesn't know he has a daughter, till Hope shows up on his doorway one day in New Orleans when she is 12 hunting for Esther's grimlore. (Hope is much more powerful than Klaus.

Hope's Pov

I was in Seattle living my life. I'm 12 years old. Well not really. I lived with horrible parents, went to a horrible school, even though my IQ is very high and I have no friends. My life is pretty crappy. I think like I am a adult despite my age. I am dangerous and want to kill someone despite my age.

I share no features with my parents. I have dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes, I wondered how. Apparently according to people at school I am the definition of beauty. But, apparentally I have a cocky, arragont personality, that's why I have no friends. I value loyalty, hold a grudge and don't let go, I have temper issues. The only thing which helps me is painting, it calms down my anger. Painting is a metaphor for control. Although the only color I am missing on my palette is Emily Jenkins blood. She is my enemy. Did I forget to mention I am a witch. I discovered when I was 5. A butterfly was wounded and I touched it and it's wing healed. I did it tell anyone, because I didn't want my parents to treat me like Harry Potter's family treated him. Not a single soul knows. I am pretty powerful. If I get angry a huge earthquake spreads across the whole USA. Suddenly I heard whispers telling me I was a tribrid, a werewolf, witch and human. I grinned. That means I get more power. That is all that mattered to me. Other than the fact I wanted the unconditional love of family. The whispers told me the story of a powerful family named The Originals, and a evil hybrid names Klaus Mikealson. They explain I got my temper from my werewolf guy. They told me that Esther's grimlore resided with them. I grinned, this would give me more power. All I had to do was defeat 3 Originals currently in New Orleans where the grimlore was. This should be easy I am 100x more powerful than all of them combined together, even though I don't practice magic often. I ditched my parents and used my magic to transport myself to New Orleans. This was going to be a ride


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Pov

I landed in a alley in New Orleans. I walked out of the alley into the bustling busy streets of New Orleans. I kept waking and getting weird stares, like people have seen me before. I kept walking closer to the whispering of apparently spirits to find my way to the grimlore. I stopped outside a compound. The doors were closed and locked. Before entering I muttered a spell to enhance my hearing and smells. I heard fighting and yelling and smelled blood. Of course it did, I knew what I was getting myself into. All that mattered was the grimlore. I smirked. I put a dangerous look of my face, then I raised my arms in the air slamming both the doors open on either side. I saw the man Klaus being chained down by some vampires. So much for him being all powerful hybrid. Everyone stared at me weirdly like they knew me. Klaus Mikealson literally looked like a older male version of me. I sighed and snapped my finger. Everyone except Klaus fell unconscious. I was going to have some fun first. He sped over to me and grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall than said," What business do you have with my family girl." I just smirked and gave him a huge headache only I could give him, since none of the other witches were powerful enough to hurt a Original. He fell to the floor and clutched his head in pain. Then I flicked him against the wall so he was unable to move. I smirked. So much for powerful hybrid. Just as I was about to have some fun, another Original who I presumed to be Elijah sped over to me. I said, "Don't even think of hurting me unless you want to end up like Klaus and the other vampires unconscious." I used my dangerous look and smirked. He said, " I do not wish to hurt you child," Let is have a civilized conversation. Please release Niklaus." Klaus was snarling at me I only grinned. I felt a weird witchy connection with these people, it felt like they were my family. I decided to save my grimlore plans for later. In signed and flicked my finger, Klaus was released. Elijah asked me how I was more powerful than Klaus. I sighed and said that I will explain in the story. I heard a whisper telling me I was adopted. A grin came upon my face when I realized those horrible people I called my parents were not my blood. Then I explained my story.


End file.
